


Innocent Affairs

by Eizavie



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Walking In On Someone, almost not really voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizavie/pseuds/Eizavie
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo walk in on Zaveid and Eizen doing the nasty





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puts up this up on Ao3 cause discord wouldn't let me put it in the chat. (Single tear(

“They’re not here either…hmm.” Sorey turns back and walks up the hill leading the forest. Mikleo grabs his hand and helps him up back onto the trail. “I mean I know you guys don’t have to eat but Zaveid usually has dinner with us—Edna is cooking too so I thought Eizen would want to join."

            “You don’t suppose something…bad happened do you?” Mikleo shakes his head right after saying it. “No wait, those two should be fine…but still it’s strange that they would just vanish like that without saying anything. And Zaveid is still under your sub-lord contract…he wouldn’t do anything that irresponsible.” They continue walking between the clearing of trees when they hear something in the distance. A thick and familiar voice—it sounds strained Sorey notes. They rush toward the sound and hop over some toppled trees and boulders. The forest they were in had little malevolence so it was unlikely a strong hellion would be nearby—but Zaveid sounded like he was in trouble!

            “Zaveid!” Sorey skids down a small cliff and lands below expecting to find some sort of danger—but there’s no hellion. He looks up perplexed and sees that Eizen has the wind seraph pinned to the floor. Zaveid is on all fours and strangely his pants are missing---Eizen is flushed against his back with a fist in Zaveid’s hair, his pants are pulled down low. Mikleo lands next to Sorey and furrows his brows in confusion. The wind seraph’s eyes are huge as he stares at the two in horror, Eizen quirks his head to the side---what a mess.

            “W-What are you doing to Zavied?!” Sorey immediately demands of Eizen. He instinctively puts his hand on his sword—he would never seriously hurt Edna’s big brother after all this time but he didn’t like how Zaveid sounded like he was in pain a few moments ago.

            “What does it look like I’m doing?” Eizen spits in annoyance, he pulls Zaveid’s head up a bit by the hair and whispers in his ear. “ _I thought you were reading the wind to make sure no one was around!”_

            “Ah..haha…I guess I wasn’t paying attention the last…few minutes.” He says sheepishly. He notices that Sorey and Mikleo still look tense and aren’t leaving. “Guys…uh-“

            “Are you hurt?!” Mikleo materializes his staff and points it at Eizen.

            “Yeah! We’re just…Y-you _know_!” Zaveid sputters, this couldn’t be happening…and Sorey and Mikleo couldn’t be that dense!

            “You’re okay? What are you two doing…you sounded like you were in pain.” A Mikleo sound a little relieved and puts his staff away.

            “Boys we’re having _sex_ , do you mind going now?” Eizen lets go of Zaveid hair and rubs his head. “And do _not_ tell anyone about this.”

            “Sex?” Sorey asks inquisitively, his head tilted to the side.

            “OKAY, HOW ABOUT WE ALL FORGET ANY OF THIS HAPPENED AND—“ Zaveid’s yelling is muffled by Eizen’s hand.

            “Don’t you know what sex is, kid.” Eizen squints his eyes. Sorey and Mikleo look at each other with hands to their chins.

“Gramps told us it was what humans do to have babies, right?” Mikleo recalls. “When a man and a woman love each other very much they become one and---“

“Wait but Zaveid and Eizen are two guys.” Sorey interrupts.

“Oh, you’re right! But maybe you can have sex with two men without having a baby?”

Zaveid is the reddest he has ever been in his life and all he wants to do it kicks Eizen off, grab his pants, and run into the forest to find somewhere to hide—but the earth Malak still has his dick inside of him and his grip is iron. Suddenly he hears Eizen snicker above him and he’s not sure why.

“Humans aren’t the only things that can have sex…and sometimes sex between the same genders can be great too.” He slowly thrusts himself against Zaveid causing the other to gasp. “This guy loves it when other’s watch him too…”

Okay that was true---but it had been hundreds of years since they did anything like this in public. And Zaveid definitely did not want Sorey and Mikleo of all people to see him like this…. but at the same time pleasure was shooting to his dick and he got turned on from seeing the two’s faces as Eizen began grinding into him again. He bowed his head and moaned as the blonde started thoroughly fucking him again.

“Wait, Zaveid, you don’t sound like you’re okay!” Sorey brings a fist to his chest.

“You ever get a massage, boy? Or eaten something really nice and you can’t help but make some sort of noise from how good it is?” Eizen half pants.

“Oh um, I guess… yeah when Mikleo makes me ice cream.”

Eizen slides his hand up to Zaveid’s chin and turns his head so he can kiss him, his other grips his hip as pushes up against that spot the wind seraph likes so much. Zaveid groans into the kiss, he’s hot and feels like he’ll pass out from the pleasure and embarrassment. Eizen pulls back and continues his conversation with Sorey.

“If you both insist on staying here you’ll get quite a show, I’ll let you both watch if you promise not to tell anyone about this.”

“A show?” Mikleo asks.

“Guys, _seriously_ , y-you… ** _ah_** …c-can leave.” Zaveid pleads but Eizen pushes up into him in just the right angle and he gasps. “F-fuck, ahh.. ** _ahnnn_**.” He tries to muffle himself with one of his hands; he feels his ears heat up. Eizen fucks him relentlessly now; he can hear the smacking of their skin and his voice keens with the building pleasure. He wants to touch himself, to just hurry up and come and then fling himself off a cliff and run away for a few days but he can’t move his other arm because that bastard Eizen has it pinned now and _oh no_ he’s practically yelling now from being fucked and Sorey and Mikleo are staring at them! They’re not saying anything now---just watching as Zaveid gets hammered from behind and he’s really hoping he wakes up from this dream…or not because he feels really good right now and his legs are shaking and spreading more so he can feel more of Eizen in him. _Fuck it,_ he thinks and removes his hand from his lips so he can howl as Eizen keeps hitting his favorite spot. He’s vaguely aware that he’s drooling and he chokes out his lover’s name when he hits home and _dammit_ Sorey and Mikleo are _still_ there when he finally comes. He must look absolutely obscene with his dick spurting white-hot semen onto the ground, his mouth agape as he groans out Eizen’s name. His thighs are shaking and he’s gasping for air, he feels Eizen pull out and come onto his legs. Sparks of europhia keep hitting him and his hips keep twitching a little, he looks up at Sorey and Mikleo with glassy eyes and swallows. He honestly hopes they don’t have a voyeurism kink and watching them is turning them on, normally he’d egg them on to do it to some other couple but he was their big bro! He shamefully looks away and tries to search for his pants that he had thrown on the ground somewhere. Eizen sits back and zips up and exhales, he looks at the Shepherd and water seraph with a dubious face. They really had stayed. Eventually Sorey scratches his face with his forefinger and gives a hollow laugh.

“Uh, so are you guys done.”

“…Yes.” Eizen narrows his eyes.

“Great! So can we all go back to camp now? I’m starving!”

“….What.”

“Your sister sent us out to get you two, she’s probably done with dinner by now---and if we make her wait too long…” Mikleo mutters.

 

Zaveid eventually finds his pants but before he slides them back on he tries to wipe away some of the semen on his legs with some leaves. He genuinely laughs when hearing them talk to Eizen. Sorey and Mikleo really were choirboys…

“Ok, yep lets get back, don’t wanna get lady Edna in a huff!” Zaveid spins around and flashes his usual lopsided grin. It’s a little forced though because he feels that familiar ache in his back from standing up to fast. Sorey takes the lead with Mikleo next to him, Eizen and Zaveid trail right behind. Eizen leans toward Zaveid in a hushed whisper.

_“They seem awfully unperturbed about what just happened…”_

_“They’re both uh…not ones to pick up on stuff like this…”_

Sorey abruptly stops causing the others to do so as well. The Shepherd turns around and gives a big smile.

            “Hey, if you guys do that sex thing again can you let me know? Mikleo and I are kind of curious about it.”

            Zaveid’s face gets red as he sputters, “What the hell, Sheps, I’m the team’s perv not you!”

 


End file.
